powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger
Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger '(ジェットコースター戦隊加賀秘密ャー, translated Roller Coaster Squadron Secret Ranger) is the 44th entry in the Super Sentai Franchise. It replaced [[Oh Sentai Kagaranger|''Oh Sentai Kagaranger]], joining Ultraman Quarzer in the Super Hero Time Block. After it's finale, it was replaced by Kaman Rider Harikēn. It would be three years before Super sentai would return due to poor sales from Himitsuranger and its predecessors. Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger would premiere February 3rd, 2024. It's motif is based on roller coasters, with the rangers being based off those in Japan, with the monster's names pertaining to those mostly in the US and Europe. The villains themselves are based off Grimm's fairy tales, classic horror movies, as well as references to brands such as Roller Coaster Tycoon and Six Flags. Both of which are very closely tied together in the US. It aired in South Korea as '''Power Rangers Steel VS Spirits and was adapted as Power Rangers Coaster Force and Power Rangers Nitro (alongside monsters, suits, and arsenal from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) in 2024 and 2025. The series would get a squeal 7 years later, WWW Scoutranger. Production The Summer Movie was predominantly focused on the former Nara Dreamland ''which had long since been demolished. Because of this, Toei pushed ''Kaman Rider Harikēn ''back so they could have the budget to recreate an abandoned amusement park. Plot "Akira Shinmei fell in love with robotic engineering after meeting the Cyborg Sentai, JAKQ Dengekitai. His son, Jefu, continued his father's work and created five androids that could harness an energy that all sentai shared to become a sentai of their own. Jettacosta Sentai, Himitsuranger." When nephews, Akira and Stella Ryolshalde, come to visit Jefu Shinemi, the son of Aorenger, for the summer, a mysterious crew called the Southern Cross Army rise where Black Cross and CRIME left. He awakens his prized possession, 5 human-like androids themed after five famous roller coasters in Japan. Eejanaika, Thunder Dolphin, Bandit, Takabisha, and White Cyclone. Later, Akira and Stella become rangers themselves when White Cyclone goes down and comes back as the Sixth Ranger. Characters Main Rangers See Also: ''Jettacostas, ''Himitsurangers Movie Rangers Allies * Jefu Shinemi * Teri the Butler * Super Sentai ** Oh Sentai Kagaranger ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger ** JAKQ Dengekitai *** Sokichi Banba ** Misutikkushiata Sentai Kamanger ** Ginga Sentai Kaizukuranger ** WWW Scoutranger * Kamen Riders ** Kamen Rider 1 ** Kamen Rider 3 ** Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Kamen Rider Kiva ** Kamen Rider Kiva-la ** Kamen Rider Fubuki ** Kamen Rider Drive ** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Build ** Kamen Rider Cross-Z ** Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Kamen Rider Geiz ** ''Kamen Rider Harikēn Villains Southern Cross Army * Ocean Bride Cestria * Royal Scientist Galius ** Venom Knight ** Mr. Bones ** Child of the Underworld Jasmine ** Tayio Nasca ** Cathedral Guardians *** Cathedral Priest Rabbi **** Cathedral Guardian Emente **** Cathedral Guardian Dorio **** Cathedral Guardian Eligann ** Cryptids (to be expanded) *** Raptor *** Ragin' Cajun *** Swamp Thing *** Pandash *** Blazer *** Blue Fire *** Hades 360 *** Paola *** El Toro *** Drachen Fyre *** Seven Spears **** First Spear Givo **** Second Spear Flevo **** Thrid Spear Deja **** Fourth Spear Lanta **** Fifth Spear Ednor **** Sixth Spear Dunklen **** Seventh Spear Iro *** Xpress *** Hurricane Dark Coasters Grunts * Sea Goram * Vulpecular * Maelstrom Arsenal to be added Mecha * Jet Gattai Dai Drako ** Jet Gattai Ka-Oh *** Machine Houou *** Machine Dolphin *** Machine Hebi *** Machine Bandit *** Machine Hurricane ** Sanda Gattai Dracoh' *** Machine Draco *** Machine Manta * GaoJetta GoKaiser ** Machine X ** Machine Mysticos ** Machine Diavlo ** Machine Serpent ** Titan-V Robo * Kujira Gattai HojoKaizer ** Machine Blaze ** Machine BMX ** Machine Turbo ** Machine Kujira ** Machine Varidorin Episodes The episodes in this series use "Block" primarily in the title. This might be a reference to block sections on a roller coaster, or where one train of a coaster can be without fear of hitting the ones ahead of or behind it. # Track Dispatch: Hello my Nephew's, Help me Awake the Jettacosta Sentai (こんにちは私の甥助けて目を覚ますジェットコースター戦隊加賀; Kon'nichiwa Watashi no oi, Tasukete Mezameru Jettacosta Sentai) # Block 2: Good Night my Nephew's, Sleeping Dogs do Lie (私の甥おやすみ, Sleeping Dogs do Lie; Watashi no oi Oyasumi, Sleeping Dogs do Lie) # Block 3: The Talc Knight # Block 4: Cyclone! Step it Out for Takabisha (ホワイトサイクロン ! それを脱ぎ捨てるために 高飛車 Cyclone! Sore o nugisuteru Tame ni Takabisha) # lock 5: A Lake Between Worlds, The Arrival of the Swamp Men # Block 6: Utter Pandamonium (Utter Pandamonium) # Block 7: Invisible Man? Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride! # Block 8: The Lichen in the Water Supply # Block 9: Motocoaster? Unexpected Treasure (モーターコースター? 宝予期せぬ; Motocosta? Takara Yoki senu) # Block 10: Where Are You, My Nephews? (私の甥, どこにいますか? Watashi no oi, Doko ni imasu ka?) # Block 11: Cyclone and the Whale # Block 12: The Next Mutation # Block 13: The Sea Snake Who Beguiled me # Block 14: Cyclone Gets the Ax? (ホワイトサイクロン取得斧; Cyclone Shutoku Ono?) # Block 15: Race for Your Life Cyclone, a Stand in Front of Death # Block 16: The Countdown to Destruction # Block 17: Listen to me, my Nephews: Cyclone's Days are Done # Block 18: Wake up my Nephews, Your Day Has Come # Block 19: Man and Machine, Just Like the Old Days # Block 20: May the Best Butler Win # Block 21: Belly Up Whale # Block 22: Rise, Ocean Bride! # Block 23: Stay with me Teri # Block 24: Galwit Mystico! The Easter Egg lies with Him # Block 25: A Groom and Gifts for the Ocean Bride # Block 26: Fusion Driver! Head for the Hills # Block 27: Steel on Wood, Daiadosta! # Block 28: Titan-V Robo! (Titan-V ロボ!) # Block 29: Dim the Cauldron, Steal the Shiny Medals (暗い大釜, スチールその光沢のある金属; Kurai Ōkama, Suchīru sono Kōtakunoaru kinzoku) # Block 30: Dim the Cauldron, Fight to the Death (暗い大釜戦いにその死, Kurai Ōkama, Tatakai ni sono Shi) # Block 31: Seven Spears of a Different Color # Block 32: Magi, Maggi, Magivo! (Magi, Maggi, Magivo!) # Block 33: Broads of Lanta # Block 34: Ednor L'Attaques (Ednor L'attaques) # Block 35: Death of the Dark Knight # Block 36: Rocky Mountain Duel (Rocky Mountain 決闘, Rocky Mountain Kettō) # Block 37: Seven Spears, One Soul # Block 38: Fall From Grace of Furry # Block 39: Engine Boma? Night Ride across Monte Carlo # Block 40: Bad Trade, Ichigo Rides again # Block 41: Bad Trade, Rangers and Riders on the Small Screen # Block 42: Rise from the Sea and Never Return # Block 43: The Dream of Girls # Block 44: Christmas in July (7月のクリスマス, Tsuki no kurisumasu) # Block 45: Ultra Mission: the Giant Allies # Block 46: Ultra Mission: Ripe for Revenge # Block 47: The Whale's Hunt (クジラの狩猟, Kujira no shuryō) # Block 48: Farewell, Titan V Robo (Titan-V Robo お別れ, Titan-V Robo O wakare) # Block 49: Farewell Cestria, Rise Final Form # Block 50: My Brother, My Uncle, and Aorenger # Final Break Run! A Summer to Never Forget (最後のブレークラン! 夏決して忘れる ; Saigo no Burēkuran! Natsu Kesshite Wasureru) Movies * Jettacosat Sentai Himitsuranger: Unlukcy 13 Adventure * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Kagaranger: Three World War * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger vs Super Sentai: 45 Sentai Great Gathering * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: The Next Revolution Specials * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Life of an Android * Transformation Lesson: Power of the Past * Transformation Lesson: Akira and Stella Songs to be added Notes * This series features two 2-part team ups with other Tokusatsu Franchises (Kaman Rider and Ultraman) ** With Kaman Rider introducing the next Kaman Rider * This is the first sentai themed to Roller Coasters ** The Rangers are themed to those in Japan, while most of the Monsters of the Day are those in the US and Europe * Due to the core team not having a true changer, this lead to the series ending up doing the poorest in sales in the history of the franchise, despite very positive reviews * This is the first team to have rangers be robots since Kyuranger * First Crimson-Navy pair since Hurricanger ** First female Crimson Ranger *** However, Hunter's counterpart, Sage is female and 2 of Stella's counterparts are male * This is the first sentai to not be directly succeeded by another since JAKQ Dengekitai * This series celebrated the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai. Because of this, the Patrangers are now the 43, Kagaranger 44, and Himitsuranger 45. * Similar to RB-Man's Kishi Sentai Tokuranger, ''this series uses Google Translate for the Japanese titles ** Titan-V seems to have not got it's name into Japanese characters * Following the ''Gekiranger/Kyoryuger trend, this seasons bare similarities to Go-onger and TOQger ** The roller coaster motif is similar to the vehicular one from Go-onger and TOQger *** Interestingly, Coaster Force's "Super Season" involved adapting Turboranger *** The Mortal Rangers in Coaster Force used the TOQ Changer ** There is an orange ranger (TOQger, except core) ** There is no Pink Ranger (Go-Onger) ** The villains are from parallel worlds ** The Red rangers use swords ** Their is a pair of 6th rangers (Go-on Wings and Jet Twins) ** The villains are more human than in other recent seasons ** Robots are key characters in the series (BOMPER and Wagon assisted the team, where this team is made up of robots, except crimson and navy) ** Wagon's visor is in a similar shape to Momorenger and the mentor of the Himitsurangers is the son of Aorenger * This series shares similarities to Kagaranger: ** The Rangers have two designations (element and color/Coaster and color) ** Both celebrate the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai ** Both have an LGBTQ+ Ranger (Eenjanaika and Reagan a replacement) ** Both aired alongside Power Rangers GSA ** Both Power Rangers adaptions feature more rangers than the sentai *** The Mystic Knights were a big part of Battle Thunder's plot *** The end game of the entire adaption involved uniting all the Cedar Fair Parks against The Boma/Vengeance Rangers, making a total of 115 rangers in the final battle ** Both have reptilian mecha ** The Red Ranger's mecha has a bird motif ** Both have Whale Mecha *** except Kaga Whale is a core mecha *** Thunder Dolphin's mecha is a dolphin, which is still a water theme like a whale * This series share similarities to Power Rangers GSA: ** The 6th rangers are a shade of Blue (Akira is Navy and Eustus is Prussian Blue) ** There is a sibling pair of auxiliary rangers (Jet Twins and Gemini Rangers) ** The teams have more women than men at one point (Eenjanaika becomes female in Block 43 and the Starner's addition until the ASD Rangers are created-albeit debatable) ** Both series have multiple red and blues (AkaCosta, AoCosta, Jet Sister, Jet Brother; GSA Red, ASD Red, Danger Red, ASD Blue, Danger Blue) *** Like Akira and Stella, Ray and Henry are known for being a pair ** The Orange and Yellow Rangers have lowest ranking on the team ** It is possible to combine most (if not all) the zords/mecha with the toys. They can also be used to make new combos to an extent See Also * Power Rangers Coaster Force-Counterpart (fight footage and story)See Comparison Page * Power Rangers Nitro-Counterpart (suits, arsenal, mecha, villains 1-9)See Comparison Page Category:Lemurseighteen